Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (película de 2014)
250px|center Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, también conocida como 'Tortugas Ninja' en los territorios de habla hispana, es una película de acción y aventura estadounidense de 2014 basada en la franquicia homónima Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles originada por Mirage Studios, siendo producida por Nickelodeon Movies y Platinum Dunes, y distribuida por Paramount Pictures. Esta es la quinta película de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y también una versión reboot. Fue dirigida por Jonathan Liebesman y escrita por Josh Appelbaum, André Nemec y Evan Daugherty. La película fue anunciada poco antes de que el co-creador de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Peter Laird, vendiera los derechos de los personajes a Viacom/Nickelodeon en octubre de 2009. Se estrenó 8 de agosto de 2014. Recibió reseñas generalmente negativas de los críticos especializados, pero fue un éxito de taquilla, ganando USD $ 493.3 millones con un presupuesto de USD $ 125 millones y se convirtió en la película más taquillera de la serie. La película ganó el premio a la peor actriz de reparto en los 35º Golden Raspberry Awards en 2015 por la actuación de Megan Fox como April O'Neil y también recibió nominaciones para las categorías 'Peor Película', 'Peor Precuela, Remake, Rip-off o Secuela', 'Peor Director' y 'Peor Guión'. Por el contrario, también fue nominada en los 28° Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards en las categorías 'película favorita', 'actor de cine favorito' y 'actriz de cine favorita'. Una secuela directa, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, fue estrenada el 3 de junio de 2016. Sinopsis La ciudad necesita héroes. La oscuridad ha tomado la Ciudad de New York mientras Shredder y su malvado Clan Foot mantienen un control férreo sobre todo, desde la policía hasta los políticos. El futuro se plantea sombrío, hasta que cuatro hermanos marginados insólitos surgen de las alcantarillas y descubren su destino como las Tortugas Ninja. Ellos deberán trabajar con la intrépida reportera April O'Neil y su camarógrafo sabelotodo Vern Fenwick para salvar la ciudad y desentrañar el plan diabólico de Shredder. Reparto Argumento La película comienza con April O'Neil, una reportera de Channel 6 de prensa en la Ciudad de New York, ha estado observando una misteriosa organización llamada el Clan Foot aterroriza a New York. Ella tropieza con un robo que están cometiendo una noche y se da cuenta de una figura de aspecto extraño que había frustrado el asalto. Ella trata de informar al Channel 6 sobre sus hallazgos, pero nadie le cree. El Clan Foot aterroriza a un metro de lado. Ella va a la escena de nuevo en un intento de encontrar al vigilante misterioso y encontrar pruebas de su existencia. Ella ve a cuatro vigilantes en esta ocasión, ya que todos ellos combaten al clan y luego desaparecen a través de un tubo, cuando todos los rehenes se van de la escena April. Se las arregla para detectarlos subir la cima de la azotea sin embargo, y trata de tomar una foto de ellos con su cámara para demostrar a sus compañeros de trabajo son reales. Se la descubre y borrar las imágenes de la cámara, sin embargo, y le dicen que no le digas a nadie de su existencia o que personalmente la encontrarán. Ella les pide lo que son antes de salir, y dicen ser "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". Ella regresa a su apartamento y encuentra un material julio de 1999 en su cámara de un laboratorio que era una parte de cuando ella era una niña. Ella se da cuenta de que las tortugas que se ocuparon de desde el laboratorio hace 15 años parecen similares a las tortugas mutantes que había visto en la azotea. También recuerda que su padre estaba probando un tipo de mutágeno en el laboratorio. Ella sigue haciendo más investigación y, finalmente, piezas juntas que las Tortugas Ninja eran los mismos desde el laboratorio. Banda sonora Composiciones La música de la película fue compuesta por Brian Tyler. La banda sonora fue comercializada por Atlantic Records el 5 de agosto de 2014. Listado de pistas musicales #"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (4:45) #"Adolescent Genetically Altered Shinobi Terrapins" (4:31) #"Splinter vs. Shredder" (6:25) #"Origins" (6:02) #"Brotherhood" (1:19) #"Turtles United" (4:10) #"Rise of the Four" (3:34) #"The Foot Clan" (3:17) #"Shellacked" (6:47) #"Project Renaissance" (1:57) #"Shortcut" (4:41) #"Shredder" (5:59) #"Cowabunga" (4:35) #"99 Cheese Pizza" (1:49) #"Adrenaline" (6:26) #"Buck Buck" (4:11) #"TMNT March" (2:07) Total length: 70:02 Canciones *Dat Boom **Compuesta por Brian Tyler **Interpretada por Madsonik **Cortesía de Madsonik Music *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme (Original Animated Series) **Compuesta por Chuck Lorre y Dennis C. Brown *Hollaback Girl **Compuesta por Gwen Stefani y Pharrell Williams **Interpretada por Gwen Stefani **Cortesía de Interscope Records bajo licencia de Universal Music Enterprises *Careless Whisper **Compuesta por George Michael y Andrew Ridgeley **Interpretada por George Michael **Cortesía de Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd. & Columbia Records **Por medio de Sony Music Licensing *Happy Together **Compuesta por Gary Bonner y Alan Gordon **Interpretada por The Turtles **Cortesía de Flo & Eddie, Inc. *Shell Shocked **Compuesta por Seann Bowe, Tyrone Griffin Jr., Jordan Houston, Laura Raia, Jake Stanczak, Cameron Jibril Thomaz y Brian Tyler **Producida por Kill the Noise y Madsonik **Interpretada por Juicy J, Moxie, Ty Dolla$ign y Wiz Khalifa Producción De acuerdo con Deadline, Paramount Pictures y Nickelodeon había traído Michael Bay y sus asociados de Platinum Dunes, Brad Fuller y Andrew Form, a producir Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, la película de imagen real que reinicia el ciclo cinematográfico iniciado por New Line en la década 1990. Bay, Fuller y Form serian parte de la producción junto con Galen Walker y Scott Mednick. Michael Bay reveló durante el evento Nickelodeon Upfront 2012 el 14 de marzo de 2012 que la película se titularía 'Ninja Turtles' y declaró que las Tortugas Ninja en esta película no serian representadas como mutantes sino que en cambio serian miembros de una raza de origen extraterrestre. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Bay no era parte del proceso creativo de la película, esto quedaba por confirmarse. Esta declaración de Bay sobre alteraciones en el concepto creativo fue recibida con duras críticas por parte de gran parte de la comunidad de fans. Laird también declaró que sentía que el 'plan mal concebido' era una 'noción genial', ya que permitiría a los fan tener la multitud de tortugas anamórficas bípedas que habían estado anhelando. Eastman dijo a Geekscape el mutageno que creó las Tortugas Ninja era en realidad una sustancia alienígena. En febrero de 2014, el productor Walker publicó en su página de Facebook que el trailer de la película se mostraría con Captain America: The Winter Soldier. El trailer fue lanzado el 27 de marzo de 2014. Ese mismo día, se reveló que Abby Elliott estaría interpretando con la compañera de cuarto de April O'Neil. Elliot reveló más tarde que su personaje era una versión renovada de Irma, pero su nombre era Taylor. El 3 de abril de 2014, Johnny Knoxville y Tony Shalhoub se unieron a la película como las voces de Leonardo y Splinter respectivamente. Curiosidades *El casting para los integrantes del Clan Foot se llevo a cabo cuando el evento 'Ninja Turtles 25th Anniversary Shell-Ebration' hizo su parada en Los Ángeles. Las personas que estaban siendo probadas para el casting fueron gente común que transitaba o se encontraba congregada por las calles cerca de allí. *Los cineastas eligieron a Weta Digital para hacer los Efectos visuales, basándose en su trabajo en la película Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011). *Los realizadores citan las películas de artes marciales Fist of Legend (1994) y The Raid: Redemption (Serbuan maut; 2011) como una influencia en las escenas de acción. *La fecha de estreno de la película fue cambiada a 2014, para así celebrar el 30º aniversario de la serie de cómics original de la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Casualmente, una de las películas anteriores de Michael Bay, Armageddon (1998), presentó una breve aparición de la actriz Judith Hoag, quien interpretó a April O'Neil en la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles original de 1990. *Brett Ratner había estado en conversaciones para dirigir esta película, antes de que Jonathan Liebesman fuera contratado. *Jane Levy, Anna Kendrick y Elizabeth Olsen audicionaron para el papel de April O'Neil en esta película. *April es vista luciendo una chaqueta amarilla durante la película. Esto es un homenaje la apariencia del mismo personaje en la serie animada de 1987, donde usaba de manera prominente un overol de color amarillo. *Ernie Reyes Jr., quien protagonizó la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (y actuó como doble para Donatello en la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1990), presentó un vídeo compilado subre varias de sus acrobacias/proezas a Michael Bay como demostración para que pudiera ser seleccionado como consultor de artes marciales en esta película. *Por primera vez en la franquicia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles se muesta que los caparazones de las Tortugas Ninja son a prueba de balas. *Michelangelo flirtea con April, al igual que en las dos primeras películas de imagen real. *Las Tortugas y Splinter fueron parte de un experimento dentro de un laboratorio, igual como se indica durante el arco argumental "Change is Constant" del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles publicado por IDW Publishing. Además, el concepto del mutágeno teniendo efectos curativos casi ilimitados también parece provenir de ese cómic. *Esta vez, los Soldados Foot usan armas de fuego como sus armas principales, al igual que los Soldados Foot de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1987 y sus blasters de láser. *La bocina del vehiculo Turtle Assault Van suena como el comienzo del tema musical de la serie animada de 1987. *Cuando Splinter le cuenta a April cómo él crió a las Tortugas, hay una escena durante su secuencia retrospectiva donde Leonardo aparece cortando una pizza mientras esta caía en el aire para así repartirla entre cada uno de los miembros de su familia y una de las porciones golpea a Splinter en la cabeza accidentalmente, siendo esto una referencia a la primera película de 1990, donde sucede exactamente lo mismo. *Eric Sacks menciona durante la película que consideraron usar conejos en lugar de tortugas para las experimentaciones con el mutageno, que se puede interpretar como una referencia a ya sea Usagi Yojimbo o la fabula clásica La liebre y la tortuga. *La película comienza con un montaje en estilo de cómic en blanco y negro, como una referencia a los cómics originales publicados por Mirage Studios, pero recibe algunos colores, haciendo que se parezca a las secuencias retrospectivas vistas en la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2012. *La versión más joven de April dice que el mutágeno provino del espacio exterior, tal vez como una insinuación sobre los Utroms. *April fue quien introdujo la pizza a las Tortugas. *La escena en la que Raphael está caminando disfrazado en las calles junto con April se cortó de la omitió final, pero fue una referencia a la forma en que las Tortugas Ninja solían disfrazarse para pasar desapercibidos en los cómics originales de Mirage Studios, en la serie animada de 1987, los cómics de Archie, la primera película de 1990 y la serie animada de 2003. *Michelangelo menciona un 'Hip Hop Christmas Album' (lit. Álbum de Navidad de Hip Hop) como una referencia al especial We Wish You a Turtle Christmas. *Al final de la película, Michelangelo le canta "Happy Together" a April, una canción de la banda The Turtles. *Vern se refiere a las Tortugas como "heroes in a half shell", que es una referencia a la letra del tema musical de la serie animada de 1987. thumb *El vídeo de 'Cat Playing Keyboard with Chopsticks' que aparece durante la película se basó en el éxito de internet real conocido como The Keyboard Cat. *Esta película marca las primeras apariciones de Vern Fenwick, Karai y Baxter Stockman en una película cinematográfica de imagen real. *Durante una de las cintas de vídeo de April, uno de los tanques de las tortugas tiene la etiqueta 'Michaelangelo', un guiño a la ortografía original del nombre de esa Tortuga Ninja en el inicio de los cómics originales de Mirage Studios. *Donatello luce unas gafas de carey, también conocidos como gafas de caparazón de tortuga (tortoise shell glasses). *Cuando April llama por teléfono a Vern, la canción que se reproduce en el apartamento de Vern es 'Careless Whisper' (1984) del dúo pop Wham!. Galería Promoción Slider-TMNT 2014.png|Logotipo de la película Ninja-poster004-600x889.jpg|Póster teaser de Leonardo con una de su katana. Ninja-poster002-600x888.jpg|Póster teaser de Donatello con su bō. Ninja-poster001-600x888.jpg|Póster teaser de Raphael con uno de su sai. Ninja-poster003-600x888.jpg|Póster teaser de Michelangelo con uno de su nunchaku. Poster de Leornado oscuro en TMNT 2014.png|Ilustración de promoción de Leonardo. Segundo poster de TMNT 2014.png|Segundo póster de promoción. Tercer poster de TMNT 2014.png|Ilustración de promoción la película. Poster de Leornado estilo callejero en TMNT 2014.png|Póster urbano y grafitero de Leonardo. Poster de Raphael estilo callejero en TMNT 2014.png|Poster callejero y grafitero de Raphael. Poster de Donatello estilo callejero en TMNT 2014.png|Poster callejero y grafitero de Donatello. Poster final de Leornado TMNT 2014.png|Tercer póster de Leornando. Poster final de MickeyTMNT 2014.png|Tercer póster de Mickey. Poster final de Donatello TMNT 2014.png|Tercer póster de Donatello. Poster final de Rapahel TMNT 2014.jpg|Tercer póster de Rapahel. Capturas de pantalla Clip 1.jpg|El hombre de la máscara, parece ser la representación de Clan Foot, el eterno enemigo de las tortugas Clip 2.jpg|Un zoom a la pintura revela la presencia de tortugas y ratas humanoides o inclusive lo que parece ser Ultroms. Clip 3.jpg|April O'Neil es la primera aliada humana de las Tortugas Ninja. Clip 4.jpg|La chaqueta amarilla en esta escena es un recordatorio al overol amarillo que ha usado el personaje de April desde la serie animada de 1987. Clip 5.jpg|Aquí aparece Leonardo con sus katanas gemelas, armamento que le caracteriza. Clio 6.jpg|Aparece el logo de TCRI en el frasco de líquido mutante. Clip 7.jpg|Donatello cuenta con su equipamiento ultra-tecnológico. Clip 8.jpg|April suele desmayarse la primera vez que se encuentra con las Tortugas. Vídeos Trailer Archivo:TORTUGAS NINJA - Teaser Tráiler Oficial - LAS - (HD) Archivo:TORTUGAS NINJA - Teaser Tráiler Español Latino - FULL HD|Tráiler doblado para Hispanoamérica TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES - Official Trailer (2014) HD|Tráiler oficial TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES - Official Trailer Sneak Peek (2014) HQ|Primer vistazo Archivo:TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES - Official Trailer 2 (2014) HD|Segundo Trailer en ingles TORTUGAS NINJA Tráiler oficial de la película MÉXICO Paramount (Dubbed)|Final trailer version lationamericana TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES - Official "Knock Knock" Trailer 4 (2014) HD|Cuarto trailer TV Spots Archivo:TORTUGAS NINJA - TV-Spot 1 "Hermanos" Subtitulado Español - HD|Primer TV Spot revelación a Splinter TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES - Official TV Spot 3 (2014) HQ|Tercer TV spot Véase también *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legend of the Yokai *Shell Shocked *We Are Ninjas Videojuegos *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (videojuego de 3DS) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Training Lair *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Brothers Unite *'Videojuegos de promoción' **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rescue April **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Training **Inside The Lair Tour **Super Sewer Scavenger Hunt Enlaces externos *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en YouTube *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en Internet Movie Database *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles en nick.com Referencias en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film) Categoría:Películas